Love Hurts
by Sunnydales-Own
Summary: Will Buffy and Spike ever unite in love?


Love Hurts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was just before sunrise and Buffy was sat alone in Spike's crypt. She'd  
entered the vampire's 'home' three hours earlier hoping to see him. She knew he'd be returning soon, what with the sun coming up. She should leave now before he could find out she'd been her. Too late. Buffy sensed Spike just outside the crypt door. He hesitated. He knew she was here. He entered and closed the door behind him. Buffy turned to face Spike and he smiled  
softly at her. Buffy loved that smile. He could look so...what was the  
word...human when he smiled at her like that. Buffy found herself smiling back at him. "Hey." Buffy said quietly to him. "Hi." Spike replied. "I was just passing and I figured I'd drop in and say 'hi'." It was a lie and both  
Buffy and Spike knew it. "Why did you really come, Buffy?" Spike asked  
stepping closer to Buffy. "What do you mean? I just told you why I was here." Busted. Buffy knew now that all she could do was come clean about  
her late night visit to Spike. "I just wanted to see you. I was at the other side of town three hours ago and I still found myself coming here to  
see you. God, I never thought I'd hear myself saying that to you of all people." Buffy looked at the floor. "Gee, thanks. You really know how to boost a guy's confidence." Spike brushed past Buffy and she caught his arm. He turned and looked down at her. For what felt like an eternity Slayer and Vampire gazed into each others eyes before Buffy pulled away. "I can't. I'm sorry" Buffy apologised. "I know. And now you have to leave, right?" Spike sighed. "Yeah. I wanna be back before Dawn wakes up." Buffy hesitated, "But  
otherwise" She turned to face him and they exchanged a smile only they could share. With that Buffy turned and left only stopping to take a deep breath in the middle of the cemetery. The sun was up now and the morning  
heat caused Buffy to slow down her brisk march.  
  
Spike paced his crypt. 'But otherwise' What did that mean? In other  
circumstances she would have stayed? Spike would have to ask Buffy next  
time he saw her. No, he wouldn't ask. She'd said it and the look on her face made it look obvious what she meant. If she didn't have to be home for  
Dawn she would have stayed there with him. Spike felt a feeling rush through him. It was a feeling of passion, of ecstasy, of love. This feeling was more than anything he'd felt before. More than any feeling Drusilla had ever given him, in any way. Spike felt the way he had after he and Buffy had shared their first kiss that night after that damned musical demon had  
invaded the town. Spike wondered if Buffy really did feel the same way about him or did she just want to use him to satisfy her desires? He wanted  
to sleep. Wanted to know what dreams would come after Buffy's almost-  
revelation.  
  
Buffy woke to hear her alarm ringing loudly next to her bed. She leant over to it and knocked it off. Buffy turned over in her bed ready to go back to  
sleep, only to be stopped by an incessant banging on her door. "What?"  
Buffy shouted. "Buffy, why aren't you awake? We need to get to school." Dawn ran in and began to pull Buffy's curtains open. "What? Why?" Buffy was  
confused. "Buffy, please don't tell me you forgot," Dawn pleaded with  
Buffy. "Well, I would say that I didn't forget, but I kinda did." Buffy  
explained slowly. Willow entered and looked at the scene before her. Typical Buffy, forgetting about Dawn's career day. Before either sister had  
a chance to bring Willow into this argument, she turned and walked  
downstairs to find Xander and Anya eating ice cream together in the  
kitchen. "Buffy, how could you forget my career day? I told you about it on Monday and you've forgotten already." Dawn turned and stormed out of Buffy's room. Buffy jumped out of bed and followed Dawn down the stairs and around the kitchen as she grabbed a juice carton and a flapjack. Buffy almost ran into Dawn when she suddenly stopped. "Buffy, I'm going to school now. Feel free  
to make time to come and help out won't you." With that, Dawn walked through the kitchen and out of the door shouting goodbyes to Willow, Xander  
and Anya as she went. "I hate it when she does that." Buffy complained. "Buffy, can you really blame her? She told you three days ago and left a note on the fridge about Career day and you still forgot." Willow pointed out. "Will, I've been kinda busy." Buffy said in her defense but deep down she knew she should have remembered that Dawn had asked her to attend the  
Career Day that she was dreading so much with her. "I'm gonna go get  
dressed and go to see Dawn." Buffy said and went upstairs. 


End file.
